


sugary sweet

by veramei21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Biting, Choking, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Sex, Hair-pulling, Hollywood, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Multi, Pining, Protective Erwin Smith, Rich Erwin Smith, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short Reader, Smut, Substance Abuse, Sugar Daddy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fem reader - Freeform, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramei21/pseuds/veramei21
Summary: !! sugardaddy levi !!!! sugardaddy erwin !!***I was woken up by something hitting my forehead. "W-what?" I sat up groggily, to find Jean leaning against my bedroom door."Good morning sunshine!" He said sarcastically, "That came for you." He gestured to a small box on my bed, which I figured was what hit my forehead."Dickhead." I murmured, rubbing my forehead from the pain.I examined the light box. It  was a small pink box with a neat gold bow on top. Tacky. I carefully opened the box and inside was  a note on top of pink tissue paper.'Learn to look where you're going - L' It read.How romantic. I rolled my eyes and tossed the tissue paper aside and my jaw practically became unhinged when I saw a golden charm bracelet."What. the. fuck."***Warnings: Mature (smut and language); Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms (drug and alcohol abuse); AngstI don't own AOTModern AU
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Original Female Character(s), Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	1. 43rd floor

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mature (smut; language); Angst; Unhealthy coping mechanisms (alcohol, drugs); Unhealthy habits (sleep deprivation)
> 
> This is an Levi x fem! reader/ Erwin x fem! reader, because I wanted a sugar daddy Levi, but my friend wanted a sugar daddy Erwin, so here we are :D. Towards the end of the of the story, you'll be able to choose who you want to end up with, so no one ends up sad ;)
> 
> There's also going to be some rare ships in this story so please don't get mad if your otp don't end up together :(

*******

**ch. 1**

*******

I laid wide awake on my bed staring thoughtlessly at the ceiling. The sun was beginning to rise now, the rays invading my whole room as I had forgotten to close my curtains the night before.

I rubbed my eyes and let out a groan. Another sleepless night. No matter how hard I tried, sleep would not take over.

Sitting up, I swung my feet from my bed and faced the window. It was a little past 5 am now, but the streets below were already busy.

I quietly made it to the kitchen, being sure not to be so loud as to disturb my roommates.

"You're up early." I jumped at the unexpected voice that came from behind me as I was searching the fridge for something to eat.

"Fucking shit!" I leaned back against the counter with my head tilted back and a hand over my chest, "What's wrong with you?" I scolded in a hushed tone once I had calmed down a little.

"Gimme milk." He ignored me and motioned to the fridge which I held open while I was recovering from a mini heart attack.

Taking out the milk I slammed it down on the opposite side of the counter furthest away from him, "There you go, you ungrateful brat."

He sighed, narrowing his eyes at me while making his way to where I had placed the carton of milk. He sourly made his cereal, making sure I knew how mad he was for putting his milk like 3 feet away from him. Though his anger faded away quickly as he asked what my plans for tonight was.

 _Ah shit._ The thing with Jean, was that he always wanted to go out, but being the good friends we were, we couldn't let him go out alone. However I hated going out, so I always made up shitty excuses when they wanted to go out.

"Work." I lied, searching in the pantry now for something to fulfill my hunger.

"Liar, your schedule says you're free." He pointed to the calendar that hung on the fridge. Beginning last month, he had all made us write down our schedules on the calendar so we could all plan on a day to be together.

"Then why did you even bother asking?" I sighed, I never should have agreed to the stupid schedule organization.

Before Jean could answer however, the lights in the hallway flickered on and in walked in a disheveled brunette with a frown displayed on her face.

"Why?" She scowled, clearly angry that she was woken up at 5 am on her day off.

We both quickly apologized to her and I offered to buy her her favourite comfort food, donuts, from the bakery across the street, to which she sighed happily, completely forgetting that we had disturbed her slumber.

I quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, then demanded Jean for his credit card.

"W-what? Why?!" He held his wallet behind him far from my reach.

"Because I'm going out at 5:30 in the frickin morning to get some donuts because you're a loud ass brat!" I whisper yelled.

He pouted and handed me his credit card with a 'huff'. "Get me a jelly-filled."

"Thank you!~" I said in a sing-song way.

It took me about five minutes to get down from our penthouse on the 43rd floor, all thanks to Historia, our other roommate, who grew up "comfortable" and basically took us three rats in after high school. Once I made it down, I quickly ran across the street to the bakery and basically almost died (ok maybe not died) when I collided with a heavy chest upon opening the door to the bakery.

I stumbled back in shock and pinched the bridge of my nose afraid that I may have broken it. Probably not but I did hit them hard. "I am so sorry." I apologized, looking up to meet a pair of dark grey eyes glaring down at me.

Judging by his glare, he was either not a morning person, or he was just one of the angry kinds. Since it was almost 6 am in the morning and this man in front of me was already in a full suit, with neatly gelled back hair and emitting the smell of 'rich', I decided on the latter.

"Tch!." He frowned, then exited the bakery with a small pastry bag in his hand.

I blinked, "Rude much." I whispered to no one in particular.

"Yeah a little don't you think?" I turned to find a familiar freckled face behind the counter. "Anyways, what can I get for ya?" He propped his elbow on top of the counter and blew a stray strand of hair from his face.

"Sasha's batch." I say,

"Ahh." He nods already knowing what I was talking about.

One of the main reasons as to why we moved to our condo was because of Sasha's love of food, and this place was heaven for her. Right across the street from us was a bakery, connected and beside it was the cafe, and just a little further down the road from our building was a subway shoppe and a little convenience store right below our building filled with all sorts of unhealthy snacks and beverages. Every food place within a 2 km radius knew Sasha's regular.

"Oh and jelly-filled for Jean." I remember Jean's request.

"$10.76." Marco rang up my total. I tapped Jean's credit card and bid him goodbye.

"Momma's ba- ah!" I announced when I got back but was interrupted when I was attacked by my hungry friend.

She grabbed the box of donuts in my hands and began stuffing her face with an old fashioned glazed. "Whaph... tookth... you... so wong?" She muffled with her mouth full.

"I accidentally ran into a stranger." I recalled the queer encounter I had.

"Where's my jelly-filled?" Jean peered into the box that Sasha had in her hands, but was swatted away by Sasha. "Card?" He turned to me, "Jelly-filled?!" He turned back to Sasha's ravenous state.

"Here's your card." I threw him his card, then made my way to the living room, walking away from the animalistic situation that was happening in our foyer.

I slouched on the couch and let out a loud sigh. I guess it couldn't hurt to go out later tonight, I mean it's not like I was going to sleep anyways.

"What in god's holy name is going on?!" Historia finally awoke, probably from the commotion taking place in the foyer. Her long blonde hair was in a messy bun, while her small body was engulfed in her blanket.

"I ordered a jelly-filled and it's in that box and Sasha won't give it to me." Jean crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasha gulped down a bite, "I didn't know this was called Sasha and JEAN'S batch!"

"Y/N, tell her, you ordered it." Jean dragged Sasha into the living room where you sat.

"Oh shit, I forgot, here." I took out a pastry bag I had in my sweater pocket. I had to make sure that Jean's donut was separated from Sasha's, just in case Sasha accidentally ate it.

Jean grabbed the pastry bag from my hold and peered inside before closing it dramatically. "You had it in your pocket this whole time?!"

Historia giggled as she sat across from me.

"See! I told you!" Sasha licked the remains of a donut from her fingertips. "Are we going out tonight?" Sasha sat lazily beside me while Jean had his arms still crossed sourly behind us. "I saw the schedule and it says we're all free tonight." She grabbed a third donut and bit into it quite aggressively.

Due to our varying jobs, it was rare that we all had the same day off. Jean was an assistant at some big time company that I had no real interest in, but wages are generous since he's managing to pay for the internet by himself, and getting designer clothes every month. Sasha also worked at the same place Jean worked at, but her position was a little lower as Jean kept reminding her whenever they were in a quarrel. I worked with Historia, or I guess worked _for,_ even though she's not exactly my boss, but it is her company I work under.

As an assistant, Jean was always away at some business meeting or a conference overseas. Sasha liked working overtime, not to suck up to anybody no, but to help herself understand and grow by herself, also because the cafeteria at her work had pastries that were apparently 'to die for'. While Historia was well known in the media as a fashion designer, she kept herself busy meeting with other big time celebrities that were willing to advertise her line of work. Meanwhile I worked as a designer for her company, I had no real boss, she says, but she does own the company I work for, so technically she was my boss.

As a means to pass time however, I usually paint, sometimes I paint in the studio I have at work or just in the spare room we had in our penthouse that Jean labelled 'the free room' which had all sorts of hobbies that ranged from instruments, art supplies, and sewing machines.

We all made decent pay, but it was clear that Historia carried us all on her back, and we hated being leeches, even though she said she didn't mind. So whenever we went out we made sure that she was the only one not spending a single cent.

"I know where we could go!" Jean smirked, jumping over to the other side of the couch, landing in between Sasha and I. "Eren told me about a party somewhere a few blocks from here."

"The Underground Party?" Historia adjusted herself on her arm chair so that she was laying across it now.

 _'The Underground Party'_ I've heard about that party, the name was a bit ironic since the party was held at the top floor of a skyscraper. It was a strictly VIP party full of rich people. We weren't rich at all, apart from Historia, though we did have access to the party as we did work for some pretty important companies, so our name badges were our key to enter.

Historia thought for a moment, as someone with a very high status, she was always invited to things like these. Though she would always decline as she despised rich people.

"Ymir might be there..." Jean wiggled his eyebrows.

Ymir was a well known actress, who I had the pleasure to design a piece for her to wear at the Met Gala a few years back. Upon meeting each other, Ymir and Historia instantly became close. Which was unlikely as Ymir wasn't the approachable kind, though Historia made it easy as she was warm to her.

Historia stretched out and let out a low hum, "Fine." She caved, anything involving Ymir was non negotiable with her.

"Yay!" Sasha leaped up from the couch and embraced Historia, donut particles falling from her lap as the half empty donut box sat on the coffee table.

"Oh and another thing, y/n," Jean turned to face me, "Bertholdt might be there." He winced.

My eyes widened in shock but I quickly regained composure, "I don't mind." I lied. I did mind. Bertholdt was my ex, and even though we broke up months ago (and it was mutual), I still get nervous whenever I was in the same room as him, or even when I see him on my screen.

One time, a few weeks after we separated, Sasha decided to treat me and we went out to see a random movie. Not even thirty minutes in, we had to leave the movie theatre as he appeared on the screen as one of the supporting characters and I started sobbing. It was a little embarrassing, but Sasha managed to cheer me up by bringing me to a bar and letting me drink my sorrows away.

"Alright then! It's decided, everyone be ready by 7 pm or I'm dragging you whether you are ready or not." Jean threatened. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call Eren to see who else is coming."

"You mean, to see if Mikasa is coming." I teased.

"Shut up." He chucked a cushion in our direction while Historia, Sasha, and I giggled.

"And I think I'm gonna go shopping for something to wear tonight." Sasha stood up and stretched. "You guys wanna come with?" I shrugged and nodded, while Historia hummed a quick yes.

"Jean?" Sasha offered, but Jean shook his head as he had his phone to his ear.

We all had donuts for breakfast, even though Sasha already had 3 donuts, but that didn't stop her from having more.

After breakfast, I waited for Historia and Sasha to change, and we left our penthouse all looking like slobs even though we were about to go out to designer stores for shopping.

We drove to the city centre mall and our 'shopping' lasted for almost 5 hours, all thanks to Sasha who kept stopping at food places. By the time we were done it was already past noon.

On our way home, Sasha's phone started ringing and the number displayed on the screen was Eren. She pressed a button on the wheel which picked up the call.

"Braus." She greeted the person on the other line.

"Stop by the office." Was all he said before hanging up.

Sasha cursed and quickly made a legal U-turn, going back in the direction we came from.

"What's wrong?" Historia questioned from the backseat.

"My boss." She was gripping the wheel so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

"Hange?" I eyed her nervous state. She was biting her bottom lip and tapping her fingers lightly on the wheel.

"No, the meanie one." Sasha said in a hushed tone, "Fuck I look like a slob."

I've met Jean and Sasha's boss before, when they came over unexpectedly to drop off some documents, however neither Jean nor Sasha were home, so I had to keep them company until one of them came home. I have not, however, met the CEO of the company they all worked at. From what I've heard from my friends that worked for him, he was the most bitter person to have probably existed on this whole planet. I didn't believe them at first, then Eren told me about how he fired his driver because he didn't signal properly when he switched lanes. "Madness." was what I said when I was told about him.

When we arrived, Jean, Eren, and Hange were waiting by the building. Sasha quickly parked her car on the side of the road and hopped out.

"Don't die." Historia and I gave her two thumbs up and a smile for encouragement. She thanked us before running up to her boss and co-workers. A few seconds later a sleek black limo pulled up though I didn't see who came out as Historia had nudged my shoulder trying to get my attention in the backseat.

"Hmm?" I turned around.

"I know it's our day off but..." She tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "There's gonna be some pretty important people at the party and you know..."

I nodded, already understanding what she was asking of me, she wanted me to find some clients to wear her line.

"I'll give you a bonus." She placed a gentle hand on mine, and I shook my head. She was already paying the majority of our rent, and it was because of her that we even got such high end jobs.

"No, no, no," I declined, "I'll gladly do it for you, not as your employee, but as your best friend." I gave her a warm smile.

Back in high school, when she had announced she was going to start making clothes, I managed to drag Sasha and even Jean to help her advertise it. Then after college, using her family name and status, she launched her own line and became well known in a matter of months.

Before Historia could retaliate, the car doors opened. To my surprise, Sasha sat in the back with Eren while Jean took the driver's seat.

"Alright." Jean sighed. "Well... that was uh..."

"Fuck." Sasha cursed.

"Shit." Eren followed.

"Wh-what happened?" I turned around in my seat so that my body was facing Jean while I was looking back between Eren and Sasha, who sat on either side of Historia.

"There was a security breach." Jean started the car, "And now we're unemployed." He laughed sarcastically.

"We're not unemployed asshat." Eren punched Jean on the shoulder, "He said 2 months."

"Yeah, without pay." Sasha stressed.

"Unemployment." Jean repeated.

"We don't have to go to that party tonight, if you guys..." Historia placed a comforting hand on Sasha and Eren's shoulder.

"No. We're going." Jean turned his body around to face the three in the back while putting the car in reverse, "That short old man will not be ruining our night out."

"Shh! He might hear you." Sasha shushed.

"We're in a car sweetie." I reminded her.

"And?" Sasha raised an eyebrow, "That man is the scariest thing to walk on this planet." She shuddered.

"Well, at least tonight we'll be able to enjoy it without any worry of him calling us in to work the next morning." Eren sighed.


	2. when night falls

*******

**ch. 2**

*******

It took us almost 3 hours to get ready. Well by us I meant, Historia, Sasha, and I. Jean took a 10 minute shower and threw on a designer suit and called it fashion. While Jean and Eren were waiting ever so patiently in the living room, Eren almost dozing off, Historia, Sasha, and I ran frantically around the condo, between each other's rooms trying to assist each other while getting ready.

Historia decided on a light pink dress covered in sequins by Alexandre Vaunthier which came to just above her knees, with long puffy sleeves. Sasha also chose a short long sleeve dress by Valentino, which was a white puffy dress which in my opinion, looked like a bow pasta. "Shut up, I look cute." Sasha responded to my joke while pinning her hair back. I also chose a short light blue dress with an intricate floral design by Ralph & Russo.

I was applying the final touches to my makeup when Jean and Eren knocked on all of our doors, threatening to drag us out, even if we weren't even ready yet.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" Jean opened my bedroom door and crossed his arms over his chest, "Let's go."

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming." I held out my hands to try and calm him down.

He clicked his tongue and left my room. I was about to leave as well but my eyes wandered to my bare fingers. Feeling like I needed a little bit of hand jewelry I rummaged through my jewelry drawer and I decided on a simple gold band. I shrugged and slid it on my left middle finger, "This'll do." I said to myself.

"Y/N!" I heard Jean yell.

"Coming!" I yelled back and made my way to the foyer where Eren and Jean waited.

It was 15 minutes past seven when we all boarded the limo that Historia had ordered for us. Already waiting in the limo were a couple of other friends.

"Took you guys long enough." Mikasa said as she quickly examined her pixie cut hair on the window.

"You can thank Sasha and her weird pasta dress." Eren cocked her head towards Sasha who was having trouble entering the vehicle due to the aloofness of her dress while Jean was still outside waiting impatiently as Sasha struggled.

"It's Couture Yaeger." Sasha finally made it in and sat between Connie and Eren.

I sat across Eren, beside Mikasa, while Historia and Armin sat in the seats along the back, leaving Jean to sit across from Connie which was conveniently beside Mikasa as well. As Jean sat down, Eren sent a quick wink to Jean who flipped him the bird.

"Is this all of us?" Historia looked around the limo, doing a quick headcount, onced convinced we didn't forget anybody, Historia the "go ahead" to the driver.

The venue of the party was a 10 minute drive, making us even more late as the party had started at 7:00 pm. When we arrived, the entrance to the building was guarded by two men in black, who looked nothing like any of those scary stereotypical bouncers, but looked way more intimidating.

We all showed our badges and they motioned us inside telling us the party was on the top floor. In front of the elevator doors were two more men in black who escorted us to the top of the building.

Upon arriving, Connie and Sasha made a beeline to the food buffet, Eren and Jean spotted a pretty model and started fighting on who got to approach her first, Mikasa rolled her eyes at the two and followed me to the bar. Historia was already gone, probably looking for Ymir, and Armin had disappeared with Annie who met us by the elevator.

I felt my phone vibrate, notifying me that I had received a message. I looked over to Mikasa to find that she also received one. We both opened our phones and saw a message from Historia to the group chat we had created before coming.

_'@ everyone, we all meet at the lobby at 2 am to go home, if you get home before that time or plan on staying with someone else, text it here :p' - Historia_

As soon as I read her message, a stream of "okay"'s and thumbs up emojis came following afterwards from the members of the groupchat. I typed a quick "okay" as well and my message was followed by Mikasa response which was also an "okay".

I was in the middle of a conversation with Mikasa about an upcoming birthday in our friend group when a body slumped next to Mikasa.

"I lost." Jean sighs, ordering a whiskey on ice.

"What?" Mikasa raised her eyebrow.

Jean points at Eren on the dance floor with the pretty model from earlier. Catching Jean's defeated stare, Eren turns around and sticks out his tongue and flips him the bird.

Mikasa and I formed an 'Oh' shape with our mouth. Ever since high school, Jean and Eren had been competing with each other about everything. To anyone, it seemed like an unhealthy friendship, but we knew that what they did was to motivate each other.

Mikasa placed a comforting hand on Jean's back and I couldn't help but notice a slight blush creeping up on Jean's face. I gave him a wink while Mikasa wasn't looking and I excused myself to give them some time alone.

I ended up at another bar but this time on the rooftop patio, where it was quieter. There were still about hundreds of people, but there wasn't any blaring music or flashing lights. I went over to the pool and took off my heels, letting my legs dangle off into the cool water. I take out my phone to check the time to find that not even an hour has passed and I was already feeling a little exhausted. Of course, that could probably be due to the fact that I only managed to sleep 3 hours today, but I've been finding myself to be more and more exhausted lately, even on days I've had a full night's rest. I let out a loud yawn, but I didn't really care since everyone else seemed to be busy with something.

"Tired already?" I heard a warm voice behind me. I tilt my head back to find a tall figure with his warm grey eyes looking down at me.

"B-berty!" I exclaimed, quickly taking my feet out of the water and standing up.

Even while standing up, I still had to look up to him like he was some sort of skyscraper.

"Hi." I brushed the skirt of my dress, blushing slightly. It's not like I still had feelings for him, I mean it's been months, but I did miss the warm aura he always gave off.

"Hey." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, while the blazer of his suit was neatly folded in his arms, leaving him in a simple white button up, with the sleeves rolled up and his tie a little loose. "How've you been?"

"Tired." I answered truthfully, I sighed, and let a small smile grace my face as his loose tie triggered a memory of me constantly scolding him before about tying his tie properly. "Your tie is a little loose." I pointed out politely.

"Aha, shit." He shook his head and chuckled, taking his hand out of his pockets and tried to fix it, but it only ended up untying.

I stifled a small laugh, "Here, let me." I offered and I brushed away his hands and tied a quick Windsor knot.

"There." I adjusted it so that it fitted perfectly under his collar. I let my hand rest on his shoulders and I felt his eyes on me.

Feeling I might have overstepped the boundaries, I pulled my hands back and took a step back, which was a dumb move since there was a pool behind me.

Fortunately, Bertholdt was quick to act, his right hand gripping my left arm while his left arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him. He moved the both of us until we were a little further away from the pool.

"Thanks." I said quietly, my head against his chest as he still held me.

We stayed like this, not saying anything, and him not making no movements on letting me go. We heard a small hum of a slow song coming from downstairs, and he began swaying the both of us to the beat of the song, still not letting me go.

Knowing the song, I hummed along as we quietly danced on the rooftop. A little cliche for my taste but I felt myself melt in his arms.

"Can we stay like this for a bit?" I heard him whisper to my ear.

I nodded my head while I continued to hum along to the song that was blaring before us.

The song finally changed to a more upbeat song, and his hands dropped down, letting me go of his hold. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be held by him all night, but nothing really lasts forever, and we were already both past our expiry date.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by my phone ringing and judging by the ringtone, it was Sasha. "Sorry," I grimaced and took a mental note to scold Sasha later.

"Hello?" I hid my annoyance. On the other end I heard scuffling and the blaring of the music. I then heard Sasha ordering Connie to be quiet, while Connie was making a soft squealing noise. What in the world was happening? "Hello?" I repeated.

"Yes. Uh- y/n! Where are you?" Sasha responded, "are you intoxicated right now?"

"I'm on the patio and I had one glass of rose, so no, not really?" My eyebrows furrowed together, confused as to what was going on.

"Okay, good, please come down here." Sasha urged, "Like right now."

"Please!" I heard Connie yell.

"Why-?"

"Now!" They both yelled into the phone before they hung up.

I gave Bertholdt a small smile and apologized saying that I needed to go make sure none of my friends have died yet.

I quickly ran downstairs and when I made a turn to go in the back corner, where I saw a glimpse of Sasha's pasta dress, I ran head first into someone's chest.

Jesus, this is the second time today, you'd think I'd start paying attention to where I was going after almost falling into a pool in front of a bunch of rich people.

"Gah!" I let out an ungodly noise, "I am so sorry." I rubbed my forehead to find a familiar glare.

"Do you ever watch where you're going?" He spat. It was the same man that I had bumped into, early this morning. His hair was neatly brushed slicked back, with a few strands that were strategically let loose. He was a little shorter than average men, but he seemed just as intimidating as a 6 '7 wrestler.

I was about to apologize again but was interrupted when a large hand was placed on my shoulder behind me.

"Forgive him, he's a little intoxicated." A tall blond man with piercing blue eyes, that kind of reminded me of Armin, but if Armin was a tall buff guy.

His voice was so soothing that I had almost forgotten the situation I was in.

"Tch!" Was all the shorter man said before turning around towards the bar. The blond man followed him shortly, after giving me a forgiving smile.

Shortly after they left, I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me away. Seriously, what was with people just touching me today?

"Hurry up, before they leave!" Sasha said in a hushed tone, even though the music was loud enough for her to speak normally without the risk of people eavesdropping. She dragged me until we met up with Connie who was hiding behind a corner.

"What the fuck is going on?" I pull my arm away from Sasha's grip.

"Shhh!" Connie covered my mouth.

"Tell me you see it too..." Sasha shook my shoulders.

"See what?" I looked between the two of them

"Tell me it's not just the alcohol that's affecting us right now." Sasha turned me around and pointed to a couple making out in the corner furthest away from us.

"Ew, guys, you dragged me all the way down here to watch two random people get it on?" I turned around disgusted, "Is this who we are?"

"Not JUST two random people." Connie turned me back around, "Look closer!"

I rolled my eyes and did what I was instructed to do, and oh my did my jaw hit the floor.

"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed quite loudly, causing a few heads who were near us to turn.

On the other side of the room was our French boy Jean, with his back against the wall and Mikasa on his lips.

"You see it too!?" Sasha jumped around like a child on sugar high.

"See wha-?" Eren came up from behind us with a drink in his hand, which he almost dropped when he saw what we were all staring at, "...ohoho!"

My mouth was still agape, while Sasha was bouncing around, and Connie and Eren were placing bets on who initiated first.

I blinked and saw that they were gone, I nudged the others and pointed to the corner, "Guys? Where'd they go?"

Sasha paused mid-jump, losing her balance slightly and falling onto Eren. She got up and brushed her dress like nothing happened. Meanwhile Eren was groaning in pain on the ground.

"Oh, fuck we lost them." Sasha panicked.

"Well it's not like we were gonna watch them forever." Connie pointed out.

"True." I shrugged.

"Oh my god, what if they're creating offspring right now?" Eren's eyes widened, placing a hand on Connie's shoulder to steady himself, "I don't want my nieces and nephews to look like horses."

"We just caught them kissing Eren, not proposing." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Now come on, I want more confidence juice." She motioned us all to follow her to the bar and we did.

I ordered another rose, and Eren and Sasha ordered tequila shots. Connie had a tequila shot as well, but wandered off somewhere.

"Okay? 1... 2... 3... Go!" Eren and Sasha were on their third shot, no doubt they were beyond drunk.

"Wooh!" Sasha yelped, hands in the air, stumbling a bit due to the alcohol. "Come on, let's go dance!"

"Nah, I'm good." I excused myself, as I finished off my drink.

"Your loss." Eren shrugged and him and Sasha drowned in the crowd, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I tried to take a sip of my drink, but realized that I had already emptied it.

"Could I have another glass?" I asked the bartender. I looked at the empty shot glasses that my friends have left behind and I changed my mind, "Actually two shots of vodka instead please, and thank you."

Two shot glasses filled with the clear liquid were placed in front of me. I swallowed the first one and squirmed at the aggressive taste. I haven't drank like this since high school, and I told myself I would control the substances that entered my body but what's two shots going to do?

I took the second shot and this time I let myself welcome the bitterness. Embracing the burning sensation that slid down my throat.

"Another please." I called out.

After my third, I could feel myself becoming a little dizzy, but I still ordered another round of shots.

"Mind if I join?"

I focused my vision on the person that sat beside me. It was the same blond man that saved me from further embarrassment after running head first into the same man twice in a day.

"Yeah, sure..." I was shocked how I managed not to slur my words.

He ordered the same, and I examined him as he downed the shots like it was water. He had a crisp navy blue suit on with his blond hair neatly gelled back.

"Sorry about my friend, earlier." He cocked his head towards the direction of where the stairs were, "I'm Erwin by the way."

"Y/n." I smiled. We took for a bit. I found out that he was recently divorced, I don't know why he would tell a random stranger at some party that, but I reckoned it must've been the alcohol. Something about his presence felt very welcoming, and I enjoyed being in his presence. God, even thinking that, it sounded cheesy as hell.

Soon enough, the time was nearing 2 am, and I spent most of my night with some random dude I met trying to run away from my ex to go spy on my friends making out.

Erwin decided it was time for him to leave, saying a quick goodbye, then sliding a piece of paper in my direction. Before I could react he was already gone.

I picked up the paper he gave and saw that he had written ten digits on it. I giggled and took out my phone to input the new number. I open my phone to see five new messages.

_'I'll be home tmr' - Sasha_

_'Leave without me' - Eren_

_'I'm going home with Ymir.' - Historia_

_'Already went home.'- Mikasa_

_'Not coming home tonight' - Jean_

Cool, so at least some of us are getting laid tonight and it looks like I'll be alone tonight as well.

I sighed and saved Erwin's number on my phone, hoping I remember to text him in the morning.

Although, there was still 45 minutes before we were supposed to meet at the lobby, I was getting bored and decided to wait for my friends somewhere where the music wasn't piercing through my brain.

I sat down on one of the pristine white leather couches, letting out an exhausted sigh and throwing my head back to stare at the ceiling, waiting for the time to pass.

I felt the other side of the seat dip, indicating that someone had sat down beside me. I look over to find the grouchy short man from earlier.

"So..." He started, whiskey in one hand while the other rested on the arm of the seat, "...are you blind?"

Holy shit, what was wrong with this man? Could he not let it go?

"I apologized." I scoffed, turning my attention back to the chandelier above us.

"You've got some attitude, talking to _me,_ like that." He drank the last drops of his beverage, then setting the empty glass on the table to his side, "Do you know who I am?" He gestured to himself with both his hands.

"Like I give a shit." I blame the alcohol for letting me speak my mind like this.

He was taken aback by my response, "I'm Levi fucking Ackerman, you disrespectful brat!"

I rolled my eyes, was he expecting me to know who the fuck that was? "And I'm fucking tired of your rude ass." I checked my watch, geez, I still had to deal with this man for 30 more minutes.

I was expecting him to murder me right then and there, however I heard him let out a small chuckle.

"You're really something." He shook his head, "What's your name brat?"

I turned my head to face him, "Y/n."

"Y/n." He hummed to himself.

Sensing some sort of vibe from the air, I wanted to try something. I got up from my seat and made my way to the bathroom, purposely walking in front of him along the way. I heard him set his glass down and his footsteps following me.

I smirked and took out my phone to send a quick message.

_'I'll be coming home later.' - Y/N_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we met our sugar daddies :P and also yes, Bertholdt's gonna be our ex. Why? because why not. He ain't done nothing wrong though because I'm tired of them 'my ex-boyfriend was a piece of shit so I can never love again' tropes. Another thing, Jean x Mikasa >:), because Mikasa and Eren here are siblings (and that's weird), and Eren ends up with someone else (it's one of my rare ships :/).
> 
> **SMUT WARNING NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** smut warning ***

*******

**ch. 3**

*******

My back hit the tile walls of the bathroom, while the hands of ‘Levi fucking Ackerman’ roamed through my body, with his soft, yet aggressive, lips claiming every inch of my neck.

“Do forgive me, Mr. Ackerman…” I panted, “...But I am not quite in the mood to do it with a stranger in a hotel bathroom.” I gently pushed his shoulders away. 

He pulled away, with his eyebrows furrowed, though I’ve come to the conclusion that that was just his natural face. He huffed and motioned for me to follow him out the bathroom. “Fine, how far is your place?” 

I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening, maybe I won’t be going home alone tonight after all.

“Well?” He turned around to face me.

I looked at the time, and figured that the limo that Historia ordered for us was long gone, so I had to give this random entitled stranger my address. 

The ride back to the penthouse was surprisingly comfortable. We didn’t talk much, actually, we didn’t talk at all. He had ordered his driver to drive us to the given location, I sat in the back beside him. He looked out the window, observing downtown at 3 am in the morning, while I also observed the outside. 

As soon as we entered the dark and empty penthouse, his mouth was on mine again. I kicked off my heels and threw my bag somewhere in the living room, carefully guiding us both to my bedroom, his aggression not letting me breathe. 

Making it to my room, he pushed me down on my bed then quickly kicked my door closed with his foot.

“Careful, that’s mahogany.” I frowned. 

“Against the window.” He ordered, ignoring my comment on him kicking my door close. “Now!”

I scoffed, but obeyed his order. I stood by the window, watching him as he approached me slowly. The only lightning in the room was from the city, which was a little dim, but it was enough to see the hungry look in his eyes. 

He leaned down and kissed me ever so lightly, before giving me another order, “Turn.” 

Confused, I did what I was instructed to do, and faced the city below us. 

His nose brushed against the nape of my neck as he whispered two words that almost made me lose balance. 

“Good girl.” He grabbed both my wrists with one hand and pinned them together against my back, pushing me roughly against the glass, while his other hand slipped under my dress and began massaging my thigh, trailing kisses along my neck as well. 

His hand was now dangerously close to my clothed entrance and whimpered under his touch and begged for him not to stop.

“Greedy much?” He let go of my wrists and his warm hand leaving my thighs. With both his hands he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me aggressively to his groin, his obvious boner poking the upper side of my buttocks. 

I grinded my ass against him, letting a small moan escape my lips, feeling him get harder behind me. How long has it been since I got laid? Why was I already making unholy noises, still clothed? 

“Don’t tease me darling.” He growled in my ear, turning the both of us around, then pushing me on my bed. I landed on my stomach with a huff. 

I didn’t have time to recover from the fall as he placed his knees on either side of me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling my head to look upwards. 

He swiftly tore my dress, leaving me almost bare underneath him. 

“That was £18,000” I whined, watching from the corner of my eye as he threw the torn fabric across the room.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He crashed his lips down to mine, my head still being pulled back. 

I smiled a little at his promise that hinted at the fact that I’d see him again after tonight. 

By my hair, he turned me around so that neck was no longer craning back to meet his lips. 

Mouths not losing touch with each other, I quickly stripped off his top, pushing the no longer crisp white dress shirt off his broad shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his torso and thrusted my hips forward to his throbbing tent. 

Smirking against my lips, he forced my thighs down with one hand, while the other was gripping my jaw. 

I pulled away, in shock as I felt an unexpected finger being pressed down on my clothed core. 

“Please…” I begged, wrapping my thighs around him again.

Levi grunted in response, bringing two fingers to my mouth and instructing me to suck.

Obeying him, I lifted my head up a little and wrapped my tongue around his digits, being sure that they were lubricated thoroughly. While I was doing that, he busied his other hand by unclasping my bra and then kneading my bare breasts. 

He pulled out his fingers and placed a chaste kiss on my swollen lips. 

“Good girl.” There it was again, two words that simply made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

With no warning he inserted both fingers inside me, at the same time, causing me to arch my back and let out a strangled cry. “Ah~!” 

With his free hand he yanked on my hair again and forced me to look him in the eyes as he made scissoring motions inside of me. The way his fingers curled as he pumped them in and out was enough to make me feel a spring about to let loose.

“I-I’m close…” I panted, “Holy shit!” I cursed as he sped up his pace, eyes still not leaving mine. 

A wave of euphoria washed over me as I released myself on his fingers, while he bit his lip, watching my face contort from pleasure. 

He pulled out his fingers and licked the juices that were dripping down. He began unbuckling his pants, then taking them off, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom.

He slowly removed my underwear, his eyes fixated on me the whole time. He rid himself of his undergarments as well and slid the piece of rubber over his already hard cock. 

Grabbing one of my legs, he hooked it above his shoulder, then positioned himself in front of me. 

“Ready darling?” He placed a light kiss on my forehead. 

Responding with a quick hum, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. I moaned against his mouth when I felt him enter. 

“Oh fuck!” I yelped loudly, now realizing where the rest of his height went. 

“Scream my name for me.” He gripped the headboard above me, while gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts. 

“Levi~!” My nails started digging into his shoulder blades, for sure leaving marks for tomorrow. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other, and his low hungry grunts was music to my ears. 

I felt myself on the verge of release, and he must have felt it too as he took a thumb and started toying with my clit, encouraging my release. 

“Cum for me baby girl.” He leaned down to bite the junction between my neck and shoulder, leaving his own mark. 

Like the good girl I was, I obeyed, screaming his name along with a string of curses, while another wave of euphoria washed over. 

Not long after my release, followed his own, pulling out quickly, not taking the risk of releasing inside of me, even though he had a condom on. 

He removed the piece of rubber, tossing it a nearby trash can, then laid down exhausted next to me.

I expected him to get dressed and leave me, so I was shocked when his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. 

Attracted to his touch, I snuggled closer to him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. 

“Sleep.” Was his final order for the night. 

I closed my eyes, and for the first time in what seems like forever, I felt the need to sleep. Not because I was exhausted from our recent activity, or tired from lack of sleep, but because I felt relaxed, in the arms of a man I met less than 24 hours ago across the street. 

When I woke up the next morning, or afternoon I should say, I was greeted by an empty space beside me. I frowned, I mean it’s not like I was expecting him to stay forever, still he could’ve at least woken me up before leaving. 

I sat up, instantly regretting it, as the consequences of drinking too much took effect. I looked around my room to find that he had cleaned up, before he left. My dress was neatly folded on my dresser, still torn to pieces, but neatly folded nonetheless. I also found that I was not completely naked, even though I clearly remembered not putting anything on before sleeping. 

My underwear was back on, and an unfamiliar piece of clothing wrapped my upper body. 

“Hey- WhOahoho!” Jean entered my room unexpectedly, but quickly retreated back into the hallway covering his eyes with his hand. 

Although I did have Levi’s white dress shirt on, I did not however, have a bra on and the shirt did not do a very good job hiding that. 

“Jesus Christ Jean!” I exclaimed, rushing out of bed, ignoring the ache from my legs as I got dressed into something less revealing. “Learn how to knock!” 

I left my room, meeting him in the hallway with his eyes still covered. I slapped his arm, scolding him for entering my room without warning. 

“Do you guys enjoy waking people up with your useless fights?” Sasha lazily pulled me away from Jean, clearly haven just woke up. 

“What time did you guys get home?” We all sat in the living room, Jean clicking through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch, while Sasha and I ate cereal for ‘breakfast’. 

“Like…” Sasha glanced at the time which read 4pm, “... seven hours ago? I don’t know about horse boy over there though.” 

Jean squinted at Sasha at her insult, “I just came home, where’s Historia?” 

“Not home yet.” Sasha shrugged. 

“Cool, also who’s in your bed Sasha?” Jean asked bluntly, not meeting Sasha’s scared eyes. 

Sasha choked on her cereal, “How’d you know?!” 

“There’s an extra pair of shoes in the foyer, and it’s not Historia since a) she’s not home, and b) she’s not a size 11 men’s,” Jean began listing down the reasons, “and it’s not anyone Y/N’s with since there was no one in her room.” 

“There’s someone in your bed?!” I turned to Sasha, eyes wide in shock. 

Before Sasha could deny any of the allegations against her, the sound of someone swearing came from the kitchen. We all turned our heads towards the direction of the kitchen, all, except Sasha, wondering who the special guest was. 

“Fifty pounds it’s Connie.” Jean rushed over to my side, as we anxiously waited for someone to emerge from the kitchen.

“Ok, and if it’s not Connie, I get fifty pounds richer.” I confirmed. 

Sasha shrieked in fear and ran to the kitchen, in hopes of getting rid of her last night lover before we found out. 

“Hey!” Jean and I jumped from our seats and ran after her. 

“What the fuck?!” Jean turned the corner to the kitchen and I followed after, trying to find out what, or who in this case, caused Jean to react that way. 

“Huh?” I rounded the corner and my shocked expression, turned into glee, “Run me my money Jean-y boy!” I jumped in his face. 

I turned back to Sasha who hid behind Eren who looked like he had just been caught red handed for murder.

“So…” I leaned against the kitchen, “When did this happen?”

Sasha sighed, defeatedly. 

Eren had no problem explaining it apparently as he made himself comfortable on the breakfast bar, with a bowl of oatmeal he made himself, and began his story, “So it’s like this yeah…” 

According to Eren’s story, he had to ditch the model from last night as she was ‘way out of his league’ to which Jean scoffed at, and that’s when he met us at the corner spying on our other friends. 

“Hold on, hold on…” Jean interrupted, “...you guys were spying on me?!” 

“No we were spying on Mikasa, you were just coincidentally there, we don’t care about you.” Eren rolled his eyes, “Anyways…” 

I held back a very annoyed Jean from trying to murder Eren, letting Eren continue his story. 

Apparently, when I was left alone at the bar, Eren and Sasha made it to the rooftop patio and Sasha had drunkenly fallen in the pool. Eren, being the absolute jackass he was, laughed at Sasha and her ruined pasta dress, joking that she was like pasta being put in boiling water. Not long after, he himself also fell in the water, trying to get Sasha out. They both decided to go back to Eren’s apartment to change since he lived closer. 

“I was just standing there, and get this, she starts taking her clothes off-,” Eren was then interrupted when Sasha punched him on the shoulder. 

“You walked in on me changing, you pervert!” Sasha defended herself. 

“So you guys decided to get it on because Eren was a pervert and you don’t know how to lock doors?” I questioned, still confused on if my friends were sleeping together or not. 

“No!” Sasha yelled.

“She practically threw herself on me.” Eren said at the same time. 

Jean and I turned to each other, both very confused, as Sasha shook Eren’s shoulders for twisting the story.

“Hey guys, what’s Eren doing here?” Historia walked into the kitchen with a white box in her hand.

“I don’t know, ask Sasha.” Jean cocked his head towards the two brunettes fighting. “What’s with the box?” 

“Oh!” Historia remembered the item in her arms, “These are for Y/n.” She handed it to me and I raised my eyebrow.

“From who?” I took the box from her, placing it on the counter. 

“I don’t know, the doorman gave it to me and it had your name on it.” Historia shrugged.

I examined the box. It was soft white, with a gold ribbon tied to it, and a tag with my name on it that was taped in the middle of the box where the ribbon intercepted. 

“Well are you going to open it?” Eren leaned in.

I looked around and realized that everyone was circling around me, curious to see what was inside. 

“Right.” I untied the ribbon and opened the box to pieces of tissue paper and a little card on top. I opened the card to a neatly handwritten note and a phone number attached at the bottom. 

_‘I told you I’d buy you a new one.’_

The sender didn’t sign his name but I knew who it was from. 

I was then suddenly aware that I was around my friends, “Who’s it from?” Sasha peered over, trying to take a glance at the note that I pulled away from their prying eyes. 

“Doesn’t say.” I said truthfully. I removed the tissue paper to find the same dress that I had worn last night, gasping a little when I pulled it out of the box

“You already have that dress.” Historia scrunched her nose, “We bought one yesterday.” 

“No...um,” How the fuck was I supposed to tell them I might have found a potential sugar daddy that literally tore an £18,000 dress into pieces like it was nothing? “I tore it.” I didn’t exactly lie. 

“How the hell do you tear an £18,000 dress?!” Sasha choked on the oatmeal she stole from Eren. 

“You’re one to talk, how the hell do you fall into a pool that was like 10 meters away from you?” Eren retaliated, pulling the bowl of oatmeal back. 

Sasha let out another shriek, “I told you to stop mentioning that!” 

They began arguing again, Historia and Jean trying to break them apart, and I took that opportunity to escape to my room with my new dress. Once I was safe in the confines in my room, I took the dress out of the box and laid it flat on my bed. 

I remembered the phone number that was scribbled on the card and I grabbed my purse to retrieve my phone. I imputed in the given number, labeling his contact name with an ‘L’. I contemplated on adding an emoji, then decided that was too cheesy and settled on a simple winking emoticon. 

_‘L ;)’_

Yeah, that’ll do. 

I opened the messaging app to start a new conversation with my new contact, but instead when I opened the app, I had it open to a new conversation to Erwin. 

I smacked my forehead, I forgot about Erwin, I told myself I’d text him. I looked at the time and hoped it wouldn’t be weird if I texted him this late in the afternoon. 

I texted him a quick ‘Hey’ hoping it didn’t sound too suggestive. I exited the conversation and went back to my original task. 

_‘Thanks for the dress.’ - Y/N_

I was about to put my phone down, but then it vibrated, indicating a new message. 

_‘Let me see it.’ - L_

Oh? I knew he wanted me to send him a picture of the dress with me in it, but I wanted to tease him, so I just sent him a photo of the dress on my bed. 

_‘Don’t toy with me baby girl.’ - L_

So he was sticking with that pet name huh? Feeling giddy, I rushed to lock my bedroom door, not wanting to repeat the events from earlier. 

I stripped and squirmed into the tight dress. Motherfucker got me one a size down. When I had it on, I realized that it was a little different than the one I originally had, meaning this was probably custom made. The dress had an opening at the chest, revealing a little cleavage, and due to the dress being a little tight, it pushed up on my breasts, making them look larger than they actually were. 

I posed in front of my floor length mirror while sitting on my bed, one leg crossed on top of the other, revealing a little bit under the dress. Good. 

I snapped a picture and sent it. 

As soon as I had sent it, I saw three dots indicating that he was typing. I waited for a bit, biting my thumb. Was it too slutty? Did he not like it? What if he asks for it back? 

After about two minutes, the three dots disappeared and instead he had settled on just liking the photo, then leaving me on read. 

Wow, I waited for that?

I removed the dress, folding it neatly back in the box and placing it in my closet, next I took the torn dress that was on my dresser, and tucked it at the back of my closet. There was no way I was going to throw away £18,000 like that, even if it was ruined. 

I hopped into my shower, letting the hot water literally boil me alive for a few minutes, before scrubbing myself clean. Once I had gotten out of the shower and changed into more comfortable clothing, I checked my phone to see if Levi had responded at all. 

He hadn’t. Instead I had a notification from a missed call from Erwin. 


	4. bonus chapter - that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter about the night at the party from different perspectives; all third-person

**_***_ **

**_ch. 4 (bonus chapter)_ **

**_***_ **

“Hey there.” Jean leaned against a nearby table, while trying to push Eren away, as he tried to strike up a conversation with the beautiful lady that had caught both Eren’s and Jean’s attention upon arriving at the party.

“H-hi!” The girl replied

“The name’s Jean. Jean Kirchstein.” Jean introduced himself with a wink.

“Celeste Clemons.” Her curly brown hair was pulled back with a yellow ribbon that complemented her chocolate skin, making her look like a goddess under the disco lights.

“And, I’m Eren Yeager.” Eren butted in, shoving Jean away, “I work for Scout Tech, the CEO’s assistant, you know, no big deal.” He bragged, trying to sound impressive.

“You were fired six hours ago.” Jean spat.

Eren turned to Jean and gritted his teeth, “So were you.”

Eren turned back to Celeste with an apologetic smile plastered on his face, “Sorry about that, you see Jean here,” he slapped a hand roughly on Jean’s shoulder, “had one too many drinks and now does not know how to act.”

Jean was about to protest, but was unable to as Eren started shushing him, “There, there now Jean, why don’t you go sit down and sober up a little.” Eren winked at his friend and pushed him towards the bar.

\---

On the other side of the dance floor, Bertholdt Fubar was practically getting dragged by the collar by his best friend.

“Come on Bert, let loose, have fun.” Reiner threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder, “It’s been four months man, move on.”

Bertholdt stood up to his full height, making Reiner’s arm fall off his shoulder, “I know, I know, I just… don’t know how to.” His eyes landed on a certain h/c girl that sat at the bar on the other side of the room.

Reiner followed his friend’s eyes and let out a grunt of disappointment when he realized who his friend had been staring at.

“Buddy, there’s hundreds of other girls here,” He nudged his friend back to reality, “models even.”

“But-,” Bertholdt looked down at his hand then sighed heavily, “...you’re right.”

“Good.” Reiner smiled, “Now, let’s go introduce ourselves to those nice ladies who’ve been eyeing us since we got here.” He nodded towards two girls who giggled when they were noticed.

\---

On the rooftop bar, two of Europe’s richest men, and most eligible bachelors, sat discussing business as usual.

“I just don’t understand it.” Levi took another swig from his third glass of whiskey.

“Maybe you’ll understand it more if you stopped drinking.” Erwin observed his friend drinking his problems away.

“Tch.” Levi, clicked his tongue. Today was not a good day for him. First thing in the morning, a clumsy young girl had bumped into him while having to get his own breakfast as he had fired his cook the day before for over cooking his eggs, making him a little late for work. His day did not improve when he had received news of a security breach from within the company, forcing him to temporarily let go some of his staff. Then he was forced to come to this damn party by his best friend.

“Is there a reason for me to even be here?” Levi scowled at his drink.

“To prevent you from calling your ex-girlfriend.” Erwin took a sip of his own drink. He knew that whenever Levi had a frustrating day, he’d call Petra to ‘try and work it out’ which never lasted.

“And what makes you think I won’t call her later?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll find someone else.” Erwin smirked.

\---

Back at the downstairs bar, after Y/n had left her seat, Mikasa attempted to cheer up a glum Jean.

“I think that’s enough alcohol.” Mikasa pushed away the third glass that Jean had ordered.

“Who are you? My mom?” Jean snatched back the drink and finished it within a few seconds.

“Jean, please, slow down.” Mikasa placed a hand above Jean’s.

Surprised by the sudden contact, Jean pulled away his hand.

“Sorry…” Mikasa turned away.

“No, um, it’s fine.” Jean contemplated for a bit before thinking _‘oh what the hell?’_

He leaned towards Mikasa and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then quickly turned away blushing.

Before he could apologize, Mikasa leaned back in and kissed him back, but this time on the lips.

Sasha and Connie, who were making their way to the bar from the buffet, were both baffled with what they saw.

“Holy shit.” Sasha squealed, jumping up and down, nearly spilling her second bottle of beer in her hands.

“Calm down before they see you.” Connie shushed her.

“What do we do? Should we do something? Oh my God I think I’m hallucinating.” Sasha panicked.

“You had one bottle, relax.” Connie assured her.

\---

Whilst Connie and Sasha were trying to comprehend what they had just seen, on the other side of the dance floor, Bertholdt had gotten bored ‘trying to move on’.

Instead, he excused himself from his company, making his way up to the rooftop for some fresh air. When he had arrived, his eyes landed on a girl who sat by the pool with her feet dangling from the edge.

He approached her at a slow pace, taking in her appearance under the city night sky.

“Tired already?” He commented after seeing her yawn from probably the overwhelming environment.

Bertholdt felt a warm fuzzy feeling deep within him, when a pair of e/c eyes looked up to him. He wondered why he had ever let her go in the first place.

She took notice of his loose tie, approaching him to fix it, making Bertholdt slightly blush at the close proximity. Realizing that she may have overstepped the boundaries, she rushed to take a step back, not taking into account the body of water behind her. Bertholdt, however, realized this and pulled her back to his chest before she could fall, then moved so they weren’t so close to the water.

As Bertholdt held Y/n close to him, he didn’t feel like letting her go, he just wanted to hold her, forget that he had ever let her go. He felt the rhythm of the song below and started softly swaying with the beat.

The girl in his arms didn’t protest and instead started humming along to the song.

“Can we stay like this for a bit?” He asked, hoping to hold her longer.

He felt her nod against his chest as she kept humming.

When the song changed, Bertholdt decided that maybe he should probably let her go before whatever was going on could go on.

\---

“Connie!” Sasha shook her friend, “What do we do?!”

They were currently hiding in a small corner, after catching two of their close friends having their first kiss at the bar.

“I don’t know!” Connie cried in his friend’s face, “Are we sure it’s them? I mean what if it’s the alcohol.”

Sasha released Connie from her grasp and thought, it’s true that she had already had two bottles of beer, while Connie had two glasses of martini, but was that enough to see things?

“What if it’s just two random strangers that look like them?” Connie reasoned.

“You’re right!” Sasha pulled out her phone, “We should call someone who’s sane right now.” She scrolled through her contacts.

“Eren?” Connie suggested.

“No, I saw that man down five shots of some questionable liquid like three minutes ago.” Sasha shook her head.

“Y/n?” Connie peered over Sasha’s shoulder as she scrolled through her phone.

Sasha's finger hovered over the call button beside Y/n’s name. 

“Let’s try.” Sasha clicked the button.

“Oh my god, Sasha!” Connie nudged the brunette beside him.

“Shut up.” Sasha shushed him as the phone rang in her ear.

“Hello?” Y/n answered.

“Sasha!” Connie squealed.

“Shut up Connie!” Sasha shushed before going back to her phone call as Y/n has said ‘hello’ for the second time, “Yes. Uh- Y/n! Where are you? Are you intoxicated right now?”

Sasha waited for her response, then after receiving news that her friend was indeed not intoxicated she ordered for her to meet them where they were.

“Please!” Connie yelled into the phone.

“Now!” They both yelled, then hung up the phone so they could go back to what they were doing.

\---

Eren sat at the bar alone, drinking his sixth beverage of the night. He had left the model alone, having a different girl in his mind. He didn’t understand it as he had never had that thought before tonight, when he saw her with one of his friends. Although they too were just friends, he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy seeing them together.

“Geez, what’s wrong with me?” He shook his head, taking the drink in his hand and approaching his friends who were huddled in a corner.

“You see it too?!” Eren heard Sasha yelp as he watched her jump around.

Eren was curious as to what they were looking at and turned in the direction they were all looking, “See wha-?” He was cut off when he saw something he thought he would never see, “...ohoho!” he exclaimed, almost letting go of the drink in his hand. Taking caution, he placed his drink on a nearby table to avoid dropping it.

Everyone was in shock to find two of their friends having at it that they didn’t even notice them disappear from their site until Y/n had pointed it out.

Panicked, Sasha paused mid-jump causing her to fall on top of Eren.

“Fucking shit.” Eren groaned from impact, though he didn’t really mind it.

Sasha ignored him, standing up again as if nothing had happened, leaving Eren on the ground. Eren grabbed onto Connie’s arm and pulled himself up, seeing as no one was going to help him.

“Well, it’s not like we were gonna watch them forever.” Connie shrugged.

“True.” Y/n agreed.

Suddenly a thought crossed Eren’s mind, "Oh my god, what if they're creating offspring right now?” eyes widening, "I don't want my nieces and nephews to look like horses."

Sasha rolled her eyes at her friend, “We caught them kissing Eren, not proposing.” Sasha wrapped a lazy arm around Eren’s shoulder, "Now come on, I want more confidence juice."

The four of them made it back to the bar, Sasha, Connie, and Eren ordering shots, while Y/n settled for another rose.

“Guys, I’ll be right back.” Connie excused himself after his shot.

Y/n watched as Sasha and Eren downed another shot, Eren stumbling a little bit, and Sasha already slurring her words.

“Wooh!” Sasha hooted, “Come on, let’s go dance!”

Y/n shook her head, declining her invitation.

“Your loss.” Eren shrugged, letting himself get dragged into the crowd by Sasha.

\---

Levi looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, contemplating on dialing up his ex, or just showing up at her place, even though it was all the way on the other side of the city, on the suburban side.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, leaving the bathroom back into the loud environment. He regretted it though as he saw his little cousin making out with Hange’s assistant by the bathroom door.

“Ahem.” He cleared his throat, causing the pair to pull apart from one another.

“S-sir L-Levi?” Jean reacted first.

“Jesus, what are you? A creep?” Mikasa rolled her eyes, “Come on Jean.” She pulled Jean by the collar, leaving Levi by the bathrooms.

\---

“Shit.” Celeste cursed as she read the message that was on her screen. She was currently outside on a balcony, after getting ditched by a guy that tried to hit on her, and had just gotten a message from her driver who had to go home due to a family issue. Since she wasn’t a rude ass primadonna, she granted him the day off.

“How the hell am I going to get home now?” She looked back inside, thinking about finding that ‘Eren’ guy and maybe ‘persuading’ him for a ride, but instead found him dancing with a brunette. “Ah, so he’s that type.” Celeste giggled to herself.

“Excuse me, excuse me.” Celeste spotted a man with a buzzcut running through the crowd towards the balcony to where she was.

Upon arriving, he threw up in a plant that was beside Celeste, not seeing Celeste herself. “Holy shit.” He sighed, sitting down with his back against the balcony railing, eyes closed.

Celeste cleared her throat, and smiled shyly when he opened his eyes. “Hi.” She waved timidly.

Eyes widening, now aware of another person with him on the balcony, the man stood up quickly and blushed a bright red. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know… Oh my god, I just threw up in front of a stranger.” He rubbed his buzz cut in frustration.

“Haha, it’s alright, I’ve seen a man do worse in front of me.” Celeste joked, “I’m Celeste by the way.”

“Oh, haha, I’m Connie.” Connie stretched out his hand for Celeste to shake, but pulled it back, “Actually, I think I’ll go wash my hands first.” He laughed, “I’ll be right back.”

\---

“Eren!” Sasha whined, they had been dancing for what seemed like hours now, and now Sasha was running out of energy, while Eren seemed to have a never ending amount of energy.

“Huh?” Eren stopped and turned around, Sasha falling towards him, and he catching her by the armpits.

“I’m hungryyy.” Sasha groaned.

Eren pushed Sasha back to her feet, “Alright, fine let’s go upstairs, but you’re walking by yourself.” Eren instructed.

Sasha groaned once more, but followed behind him as they went up to the patio. Once they were up, Sasha’s nose picked up the scent of something sweet, causing her to go feral. Pushing past Eren, she rushed towards the desert bar, which was a mere twenty meters from the pool. However due to the amount of alcohol that Sasha had consumed that night, her vision became a little blurry, running straight into the pool.

Eren started laughing at the sight of his friend drunkenly falling into a pool, “You look like a piece of pasta boiling in water.”

“Shut up Yeager.” Sasha gritted her teeth, “Help me.” Sasha struggled trying to pull herself up from the water.

“Alright, alright.” Eren calmed himself, reaching in to try and grab Sasha from the pool. Unfortunately, he didn’t balance himself properly as he fell head first into the pool himself.

“Pfft.” Sasha began howling with laughter.

“Shut up.” Eren frowned. “Come on, let’s get out of here before we embarrass ourselves even more.” Eren stepped out, pulling Sasha out after him.

“The limo doesn’t come for another two hours.” Sasha checked her phone, which remained dry as her purse was miraculously tossed to the side as she fell.

“We’ll just walk to my place, it's only a couple blocks.” Eren suggested.

“Walk?” Sasha’s shoulders dropped, she really did not want to walk in downtown London in a wet designer dress.

“Or, we could run?” Eren raised his eyebrows at Sasha, as they had made it to the elevators with a few questionable glances in their direction.

“I’m in heels.” Sasha sat down on the elevator floor, as they waited to get off on the main floor.

“Then take it off.”

Sasha shrugged and kicked off her heels, then holding it by the heels with her right hand, while she clutched her purse in her other hand. “Fine.”

The elevator dinged, indicating they had arrived at their designated floor.

“Ready?” Eren stretched his legs.

Sasha stood up with a huff and readied herself as well. “Let’s go.”

They began running, straight to the front of the hotel, earning a look of disgust from the bell hoppers and receptionists. Once outside the hotel, they didn’t stop running, as Eren shouted directions to his apartment to Sasha who was following behind him.

Sasha and Eren laughed with adrenaline pumped through their blood as they ran through the streets of downtown London at midnight.

“Here!” Eren stopped suddenly in front of an apartment building, while Sasha ran straight into him as he had stopped without warning. Due to the impact, Sasha stumbled backwards, almost falling into oncoming traffic.

“Jesus.” Eren pulled her back to safety, both laughing probably from the alcohol and the giddiness building up inside both of them.

“Wow, you’re really close right now, Eren.” Sasha slurred.

Eren chuckled, letting her go but keeping a loose arm around her shoulder as they began going up the stairs with Sasha leading.

“Sasha, we’re like really good friends right?” Eren dropped his arm from her shoulder.

“Um, duh.” Sasha rolled her eyes, stumbling up the stairs of the apartment, “What floor?” she paused in the middle of the stairwell, forgetting that this wasn’t her apartment building and she had no idea where she was going.

Eren let out a sigh stepping in front of her and taking the lead. They both remained quiet as they were both tired from running while drunk, avoiding possibly getting hit by a vehicle.

“Why do you ask?” Sasha had just finished changing in her friend's closet, her damp designer dress in her hands while she was dressed in a pair of jersey shorts and a t-shirt that Eren had given for her to burrow.

“Huh?” Eren sat in his living room, looking for something to watch, feeling the alcohol wear off.

“If we were good friends.” Sasha recalled, laying down on the couch with her legs resting on Eren’s lap.

“No reason.” Eren hesitantly rested his hands on her bare legs, feeling a tingle when their skin came in contact.

Sasha must’ve felt it too as she flinched a little at the touch. “Sorry, I thought you were going to break my legs.” She joked.

Eren chuckled, “I mean, do you want me too?” Eren meant it as a joke, but his tone said otherwise.

\---

Sasha groaned as rays of sunlight danced around the room she was in.

‘Did I not close my windows last night?’ She thought to herself, then she wondered if she even got home last night. Her eyes fluttered open to face an unfamiliar view of someone else’s room.

She heard a low grunt behind her and she let out a small gasp. She winced slightly at the pain in between her legs, hoping that when she turned around, the person behind her wasn’t the person she was thinking of.

‘Please let me be wrong.’ She closed her eyes, gingerly turning around, only opening them when she felt the other person’s breath on her face.

‘Oh fuck.’

Eren slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times, unsure if he was seeing things. “Oh?”

“Morning.” Sasha greeted with a shy smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. I wanted to update on Sunday, but ep. 67 made me very emotional :D, thus I was unable to write properly for a day or two. Then I hit a writer's block, but I didn't want to take too long with the update, so I wrote a bonus chapter instead - I'm so sorry :( - but worry not! I am currently working on chapter 5 and will probably have it posted sometime next week :)
> 
> Again my apologies for the late update :(


End file.
